The Day I Died
by ImJustAwesome
Summary: Will's look at the war. It leads up until he dies at the hands of Tris! :D Better then sounds (I hope)


**Hey guys I had a dream about what Will would be thinking his last day soooo here we gooooo! :DDDD sorry if he is OOC and kind of cray cray. And you can guess it's a very short story in Will's pov There will be quotes sorry if they aren't like the real ones!**

_**The Day I Died…**_

My eyes pop open at the sound of Christina's bed creaking. I move my head so I can see her. Christina is putting on black skinny jeans and getting her shoes. I begin to notice everyone is doing the same but one girl is still asleep. The girl has blonde hair and a thin body. Tris. Is she Divergent like me? I copy Christina smoothly until Tris grasps my forearm. I can't let her know. My mind flashes back to the day of _the test._

_I grip the knife and the table disappears. A dog appears in front of me. I try to be nice as I remember animals can smell fear. The books I read stated the body produces…. oh Erudite shut up I don't belong. I stay still not wanting to harm the dog. It becomes sweet and caring until a little girl runs up to it shouting puppy. I let her get attacked and wake up to the room with mirrors. I recall the girl in gray telling me I'm Divergent and she repeated danger. _

I ignore Tris and keep coping Chrissy. Tris tries to copy me, but is sloppy with her movements and keeps failing to do so. It pains my heart to know that she might die soon because of the obviousness of her Divergence.

We walk next to many Dauntless leaders, and all I can think or hope is that Tris isn't noticed. We hop into the train and Four pulls me and Tris up. Tris's eyes turn to sadness. Why am I so focused on her? Damn I lost Christina! I let out a huff and see Four's and Tris's hands locked. Who else is Divergent? Is it noticeable that I am? My mind is rattled with questions that I would never ask out loud.

Once we get out of the train I am behind Tris. The line stops as I see the tattoo artist killing an Abnegation man that I guess Tris knew because she tensed up once he hit the ground. Eric mumbles something to the girl beside him as he pokes Tris's face. _Don't punch him I can't have another friend die._ She doesn't and I'm glad Eric didn't hurt anyone. I let out a heavy sigh hoping no one heard me which I doubt someone did. Eric pulls out a gun and holds it to Four's temple. I hold my breath as I see movement in the bottom of my right eye. Before the gun goes off Tris claims the gun. She shoots Eric's foot and Four shoots his friend's. They run off and I realize I am the next to pick a target.

I walk up to a bulky Abnegation man that most likely transferred from Dauntless. Lucky him he doesn't have to be a murderer. Once I notice that no one has trained their eyes on me I whisper in the man's ear one word. "Run" As he does so Eric's eyes shoot toward me. I pretend to walk off smoothly but it doesn't seem to work. "Divergent Rebel!" Max's voice booms as guards step toward me. I wonder what will help my situation. Killing an Abnegation.

My eyes train on a man that looks to be in his 80's. _He lived his life_ I think. I push the old man to his knees and aim my gun at his temple. His sad eyes gaze at his soon to be killer. He notices the hurt in my eyes and whispers the one word I feared these past few weeks. Divergent. I nod slightly and he nods back. I hear a gun shot and the man's eyes turn back into his eyes leaving me looking at white. I let go of him and he falls, dead. Eric and Max turn away thinking I wasn't what I truly am.

I spot another woman getting crowded by Dauntless. Walking, I see Tris next to the Abnegation woman. Her mom. I remember her!

_I look at Tris and her mo. Her mom doesn't look anything like her, her mom is truly beautiful. You know if she wasn't Abnegation. Oh my god I have a crush on my friend's mother. I laugh and Cara, my sister, gives me 'The Evil Eye.' I have gotten all her looks before. Tris and her mom go up to Christina and…. I wonder if Christina likes me to. I should make a move. I will kiss her and hopefully she will kiss me back._

_I see Tris in front of me when my sister says "Will you are friends with one of them?" Well I think that is what she says. Then Cara breaks into useless blabber about the earlier reports Jeanine has written. I imagine how the day will go with Christina and….. "Break your nose!" Tris says and I stand up for my sister "no you won't" Tris says something back but I don't catch it. I'm really out of it today!_

I see Tris's mom lay on the ground covered in a thick, crimson liquid. Blood. I begin to run to Tris to comfort her, but I see a man behind her with brown hair and green eyes open the door slightly to let a blonde abnegation in and I raise my gun scared he will kill Tris. My hand goes over the trigger and I click the bullet in. Tris raises her gun too and then I hear a gun shot and the next thing I see is black. My life flashes quickly threw my childhood and the training but stops in a place I only saw in books.

It was very hard to see because a white mist covered it. A man with a beard was standing by a golden gate talking to a man wearing gray. The man I murdered. I hug the Abnegation man repeating sorry. The man smiles and moves out of the way, showing the man in the beard fully. God.


End file.
